Strange Bedfellows
by FireTaiga
Summary: A revenge trick played by Pansy and Blaise has unforeseen consequences. Dramione.
1. The Plan

"Draco baby, can you taste this for me? I want to make sure I made it right." Pansy handed Draco the slightly smoking potion they were supposed to be making. It was Christmas Break at Hogwarts and the Slytherin common room was quieter than normal. Not many Slytherins stayed at the school over holiday breaks, and Christmas was no exception.

"What is it?" Draco was not in the mood for Pansy's sniveling voice tonight. When he was younger the girl had been incredibly desirable. Now that he was older her high pitched voice and obsessive want to get Draco's attention was nothing but an annoyance.

"Just the Draught of Efficiency that Snape taught us to make today. It won't do anything but help you finish your homework. Please Draco baby." Pansy pouted out her bottom lip, pushing the potion closer to Draco. He eyed it warily, not sure if he should risk it.

"Fine." Draco grabbed the goblet Pansy had poured the potion into and took a deep gulp. "Ugh this is disgusting. What...what did…Pansy…"

Seconds later Draco was out cloud, head lolling onto the back of the couch. Pansy smirked and grabbed the empty goblet from Draco's hand and dropped it on the table.

"I can't believe he fell for that." Blaise Zabini emerged from the shadows where he had been hiding. The tall, handsome Italian looked down at Draco's unconscious form with contempt-filled eyes. "And now it's time to get back at the little ferret."

"You don't have to do this for me Blaise." Pansy put a hand Zabini's arm, squeezing gently and fluttering her eyelashes at him. That simpering tone was back in her voice and Zabini didn't like it anymore than Draco did.

"I'm not doing it for you Parkinson. Now get him ready." Zabini scoffed and shoved Pansy off of him. He had no romantic feelings for her and simply wanted to get the revenge over with. He turned his back on the pair and crossed his arms, waiting for Parkinson to finish her part of the bargain.

"Fine." Pansy pouted and waving her wand over Draco's body. He floated a few inches off the couch, limbs limp. With a few more waves of her wand, Pansy made Draco look like he was standing up. If one ignored his head drooping on his shoulder, they would think he was awake. The chances of someone getting close enough to the three Slytherins to notice something so trivial was slim.

"Good enough. You still have the password?" Zabini fingered his wand and glared at Draco's limp form hovering in the air between them. He wanted to hex the slimy git's arse off but knew that that would be too obvious. Hexes could be traced in Hogwarts.

"Yes I have the password Zabini." Pansy snapped, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him after her. "You don't need to be such a jerk."

Blaise didn't grace the girl with an answer, instead turning on his heel and walking to the exit of the common room. The trio exited together, Zabini and Parkinson glancing around to make sure there were no teachers around.

"Come on. Quickly and quietly there Parkinson." Zabini took off at a brisk walk, Pansy following after him with Draco in tow. He could vaguely hear her grumbling something about being a pack mule but didn't care enough to try and listen to her. Thankfully they arrived at their destination a few short minutes later and Pansy shut her mouth.

"Pygmy Puff." Pansy stepped forward and gave the password in a loud voice. The portrait of the fat lady swung open with a grunt and a snore from the occupant. Fortunately for Blaise and Pansy, she didn't wake. The two Slytherins entered into the foreign common room, looking around in disgust at the scarlet and gold decorations.

"Which was to the girl's dormitories?" Zabini whispered, not wanting to wake any stray Gryffindors. He had stayed home over Christmas break to carry out their plan. They both had. They knew the Golden Trio was all staying as well, as was Draco. It was the opportune moment. Next to no Gryffindors in the castle and most teachers too tired to bother patrolling the corridors.

"Over there." Pansy pointed to the corridor on the right. The common rooms may be different in appearance, but the basic layout was the same. Pansy had interrogated a first year to be sure. Ascending the staircase, the pair stopped at the door labeled 'Sixth Year Girls'. Pushing the door open, Pansy looked inside.

Sticking her head back out, she waved Zabini in after her. The boy grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him in after, quietly closing the door. Glancing around, he saw that all of the beds except for the one nearest the window were empty. A small shape was breathing calmly under the covers. A feminine body was outlined under the blankets, making it obvious the occupant was laying on her side.

"Perfect." Zabini hissed out the word, walking to the bed with Draco in tow. Pansy leaned against the bedpost, watching as Zabini got Draco in the bed. He positioned him behind the shape in the bed, draping Draco's arm across the girl's side. He uttered a quick _Finite Incantatum_ and Draco lowered to the bed.

"Let's get out of here." Zabini grabbed Pansy's wrist and ran hurriedly out the door and down the staircase. He had no desire to linger for any more time than was necessary. The scarlet and gold were starting to make him sick.

"Brilliant plan Blaise." Pansy panted as they ran down the corridor to their dungeon common room. "Giving him a Sleeping Draught and putting him in there with her! Perfect."

"I know Pansy. Now shut up." Blaise shoved his way back into his own common room, dropping Pansy's arm and going to his own room. He was glad to finally be rid of his ferret of a roommate if only for a night.


	2. Draco

Draco groaned. His head was absolutely pounding. He must have forgotten to pull the curtains around his bed; light was hitting him right in the eyes. _Idiot Goyla. Must have left the light on_. Draco thought to himself. After all, there were no windows in the dungeons. With another groan, Draco groped with closed eyes at the foot of his bed, yanking the curtains across. Finally enclosed in darkness, Draco sighed in content.

Snuggling back into his pillow, Draco put his arm back over the woman it had been around all night. She smelled wonderful. But wait…he hadn't been with any women last night…

Jumping up in surprise, Draco stared down at his sleeping buddy. Her brown hair was crunched up from sleeping on it, but her skin was clear and beautiful with a touch of a tan. She sighed happily, mumbling in her sleep.

"Granger?" Draco mouthed in confusion, falling backwards off the bed in his attempts to get away from her. He realized with horror that he wasn't in his own common room. Everyghint around him was scarlet and gold confirming his suspicions. He had been in bed with Granger.

Hermione mumbled incoherently in her sleep. From his position on the floor, Draco could not tell what she was saying. Slightly curious what the mudblood could possibly dream about, he climbed back onto the bed. Trying to stay as far from the dark haired girl as possible, Draco bent a head over her, his ear near her mouth.

"Draco…stop Ron…leave Draco alone…" Hermione furrowed her brow in her sleep, disturbed by whatever she was dreaming. Taken aback, Draco pulled away from Hermione. Why was the mudblood dreaming about him of all people?

Hermione continued to mumble. She heaved one long sigh that turned into Draco's name. A small smile flitted across her lips before she fell silent. Clearly it was a good dream.

Looking down at Hermione, Draco had to admit she looked beautiful in the hazy light of the bed. Carefully stepping to the floor, Draco contemplated his current predicament. Somehow he had arrived in Granger's bed sometime last night. Whether by sabotage or on purpose he was here. He thought back as best he could remember of the past evening. It dawned on him a few seconds later; Pansy's potion. Something had been off about it and now he knew what. The hag had drugged him and left him up here most likely as payback for some imagined wrong.

Somehow he needed to get back at them. As he started plotting his revenge a headache ripped through his forehead. The potion must have been poorly made to leave such terrible side effects. All he wanted to do was sleep off the poison in a nice warm bed.

_Why not here? I'll be warmer in the sun with Granger than alone. _The thought passed through his mind quickly but made the decision for him. He would be staying with Granger for now and deal with the consequences later. Besides, according to her bedside clock it was around 5:14 in the morning. He quickly removed his uncomfortable robes, belt, shoes, and socks. Pulling off his tie, Draco removed his shirt next. If he was going to sleep worth a damn he would have to be comfortable.

Pulling the rest of the curtains around the bed, Draco climbed back into Granger's bed, slipping under the covers behind her. He moved until they were just barely touching. Before he knew it his hand was running over her side in exploration. She had surprisingly smooth skin.

Suddenly curious what a girl like Granger wore to bed Draco lifted the blanket and stifled a gasp. Hermione had obviously stumbled into bed last night and simply shed her clothes. She was wearing only her black, lacy undergarments and nothing else. She had a beautiful figure.

Restraining himself, Draco flopped his head back onto the pillow. He had no idea how he had gotten in bed with Granger but something wasn't entirely wrong about the situation. Not near as wrong as it should have been.


	3. Curling Iron

"_Draco what if someone sees?" Dream Hermione pulled away from Dream Draco's embrace and looked around nervously. Her dream man put his hand on her chin and forced her to look deep into his beautiful eyes._

"_It doesn't matter Hermione. I never cared. I have always loved you. I just didn't have the courage to tell you." Draco stroked her cheek lovingly. His eyes were filled with complete love and adoration. Suddenly_ _Draco pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss, snuffing out any possible reply._

"_Hermione! What the hell are you doing?" Hermione pulled away from Draco's kiss, taking in the horrified look on Ron's face. Her worst fears were coming true. She knew that she should never have kissed Draco but she couldn't resist._

"_How could you Hermione? He's the enemy!" Ron yelled at Hermione, pulling out his wand. He pointed it directly at Draco. Slytherins Prince automatically moved to stand behind Hermione, shielding her from her ginger-haired friend._

"_Bring it on Weasel." Draco drew his own wand with a sneer, pointing it at Ron. Curses danced on both men's lips and the tension built_

"_Draco no! Stop, Ron! Leave Draco alone!" Hermione tried to dodge around Draco to no avail. The man was taller and more muscular than she was and easily kept her behind him._

"_Why Hermione? Why should I?" Ron's face starting to turn red as he yelled at her._

"_Because I love him!" In her dream Hermione was too late. Streaks of red and blue light flashed as both men waved their wands. She heard herself screaming in fear as both duelers collapsed._

* * *

Hermione stirred in her sleep, gasping as she woke up from her dream. She repeatedly dreamed of Draco and kissing him and always enjoyed it. This dream was different though. Never before had he fought with her friends before. In her dreams they were always quietly accepting or they had a secret relationship.

Rolling onto her back, she closed her eyes again. Yawning in the early morning, she stretched her arms above her head with a happy groan. Morning was one of her favorite times. Anything could happen on a fresh new morning. Especially when she started it out the way she always did.

"Good morning Draco." She said it every morning and always wished for a reply. She knew she would never get one but a tiny part of her always wished.

"Good morning Hermione."

Hermione shot into a sitting position, confused. She had recognized the voice but had never heard it so soft before. Looking to the normally empty side of her bed she was shocked to see a platinum-haired hunk laying there. His bare torso looked extremely inviting with his arms behind his head. Even the light dusting of hair under his belly button was desirable. She found herself tracing it's path, wondering what lay at the end of the trail.

Remembering herself Hermione scooted a little farther away from the half-naked man in her bed."Draco…what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. It wasn't that she didn't want him there, just that she didn't know why he was there.

"Nice body Granger. You greet every man this way?" Draco winked at her as he stretched his muscles. He pulled himself up and leaned casually against her headboard, looking entirely out of place but perfect at the same time.

Anger flashed through Hermione's eyes at the crude comment. "I don't know what you're referring to but I thought someone like you would be more of a gentleman while intruding." Hermione put her hands on her hips, suddenly realizing what her dream man was referring to. Gasping, she yanked her scarlet coverlet over her chest to cover herself. She glanced back up at Draco with a slight blush to her cheeks and bit her lip.

"So what are you doing here now that I am actually decent?" She cleared her throat and fidgeted with a loose thread. She was suddenly nervous.

"Hell if I know. I suspect that that bastard Zabini and slag Parkinson gave me a Sleeping Draught and brought me here. The last thing I remember is Pansy simpering to me about some potion then waking up here." Draco was obviously furious with his two housemates. His language stated that easily enough.

Hermione sat in stunned silence then realized that something about that explanation wasn't right. "But where are your clothes? And why did you stay?" She asked as she stared straight at him for the first time. She half wished that he had chosen to stay there because of her, but Hermione knew the chances of that were slim to none.

"I was completely disoriented and exhausted when I awoke a few hours ago and had no intention of stumbling like a fool back to the dungeons. Sleeping in our uniforms isn't really comfortable so I decided not to. It's simple really." Draco smirked at her without menace as if to tease her.

"And that involves wearing no shirt?" Hermione's eyes gazed pointedly at Draco's bare torso and pointed to his discarded shirt on the floor. She was enjoying the view but wasn't sure why Draco would think to remove his shirt along with everything else.

"I'm sorry Granger. Too much man for you to handle? Shall I put my shirt back on?" He raised an eyebrow at her and made to grab his shirt off of the floor.

"No!" The forcefulness of her answer surprised them both. "Um…no, you can leave it off. So why else did you stay? You could have moved into another bed you know. There are five empty ones here."

"Honestly Granger I heard you say something in your sleep." Draco suddenly lost his air of teasing arrogance. Something in his gaze told her she would not be proud of what she said.

Hermione froze. She didn't know she talked in her sleep and based on her dreams what she might say would be seen as taboo. "What did I say?" She asked sharply.

"You said the Weasels name, and you told him something." It was not like Draco to beat around the bush so his avoidance of something was suspicious. He was either embarrassed to tell her or nervous of what she might think.

"That would not have gotten you to stay." Hermione crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Draco. She did not want to be treated like a child. She felt she deserved to know the truth about her own words.

"You really want to know don't you Granger. Well you said my name and told Weaselbee to leave me alone. It was quite interesting." Draco refused to meet her eye all of a sudden.

"I'm very sorry Draco. I shouldn't have had those dreams." Hermione whispered. Everything was suddenly a lot more awkward in the room.

"Don't be Grang-Hermione. You didn't do anything wrong. I should have left." Draco played nervously with his hands, not sure what to do. He felt suddenly that he should leave

"Draco." Hermione whispered again. She had been dying to ask him something but was terrified of the response.

"Yes Hermione?" Draco asked as he moved his eyes to look directly into her own. They were a beautiful brown with flecks of gold dotting the iris.

"Will you stay here for a little while?" She asked tentatively. She wanted him to stay so desperately but knew he wouldn't do it.

"Of course Hermione." Draco continued to stare into Hermione's eyes. He slowly placed one of his hands on her knee over the blanket and stroked it slowly. Hermione's eyes widened slightly, confused as to why Draco was touching her, even over the blanket.

"Hermione?" Draco asked quietly after a few moments silence.

"Yes Draco?" Hermione replied as she returned Draco's steely gaze. His hand was warm on her knee.

"You're beautiful." Draco looked straight into Hermione's eyes. His hand left her knee, gently cupping her cheek. Their lips met.

Hermione pulled away in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked. She had always hoped he would kiss her, but she didn't understand his change of heart.

"I don't know. But I know that I want to keep doing it." Draco put his other hand on the back of Hermione's neck, pulling her back towards him. Their lips came together in a fiery bout of passion. Hermione had never been kissed like this; Draco had never kissed like this.

Hermione's arm slid out from under the blankets to wrap around Draco's neck. She released her death grip on the blanket around her chest, using her other hand to explore the curvature of his muscles.

Draco moved until he was hovering over Hermione, supporting himself on his arms. He continued to kiss her, coming up only once for air before tracing her jawline and neck with kisses. Moving down her shoulder, her nipped gently at the sway of her neck. Hermione gasped; she had never felt anything like that before. Draco smirked against her neck, chuckling lightly. He continued to nip at her neck, leaving a small love bite.

He moved down her shoulder to her chest, kissing the line of her collar bone. Draco moved his hand down to Hermione's hip, resting just where her side curved. Moving back up Hermione's chest, Draco nipped again at her neck, his tongue following his teeth to gently trace her neck down to her shoulder.

Stopping at her bra strap, Draco grabbed it in his teeth, using them to guide it off her shoulder. Moving his hand up to completely remove the strap, he was interrupted by a loud bang.

"Hermione! You up yet?" Ron bellowed, bursting into the girls' dormitories.

"Shit!" Draco swore louder than he should have, looking at the direction of Ron's voice in frustration. He had been enjoying himself. Of course the Weasel would be the one to mess it up.

"Hide!" Hermione whispered in panic.

"Where?" Draco asked, looking around.

Shoving Draco off the bed on the opposite side of the door, Hermione darted out of the curtains on the other side. She heard him give a muffled grunt as he landed then swear quietly.

"Oh. Hey Ron. What's up?" Hermione asked nervously, pulling her bra strap back up.

"Wow Mione. Hot underwear." Ron looked appreciatively at Hermione's body, eyes resting on her feminine curves.

"Ron stop being a pig. What are you doing here?" Hermione ripped a blanket from her bed, wrapping it around her shoulders. She was disgusted with Ron's roving gaze and felt dirty for some reason.

"Just wanted to see if you were up. Me and Harry are headed down to breakfast." Ron rocked onto his left foot to glance around Hermione. "Were you up here with somebody? I thought I heard another voice…" Ron walked towards Hermione slowly, confused when she stepped in front of him and kept him from going to the other side of her bed.

"Nope. No one here but me!" The panic was evident in Hermione's voice.

"Hermione is that…is that a hickey?" Ron asked in horror, pointing at Hermione's neck.

"What? Oh uh…no! I burned myself trying to curl my hair." Hermione clapped a hand over her neck, wincing at the still tender love bite.

"Sure you did Mione. Who is the lucky guy?" Ron nudged her with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh grow up Ronald and get out of my room. I need to get dressed if I am going to breakfast." Hermione huffed, feigning annoyance. She shoved Ron out the door, locking it behind him.

"Well. That was close." Draco had come out of his hiding place and leaned casually against the bedpost. He looked absolutely delicious standing there in dark green boxers and nothing else. "A curling iron?" Draco smirked.

"Oh hush. Like you can come up with anything better." Hermione brushed past the boy, rummaging in her trunk for clean clothes. Draco grabbed her arm, yanking her back and into his arms.

"Now Mione. Don't you think you should be a little nicer to me? I am your new curling iron after all." Draco teased, kissing the love bite he had left on her.

"Well let's just see if you can find a better excuse." Hermione pushed Draco back onto the bed, crawling on top of him. She kissed his neck and jawline, stopping in the same place he had to gently nip and suck at his neck.

Draco sighed in contentment. It had been awhile since he had been treated well by a woman. When Hermione was content she had left a sufficient mark on Draco's neck, she climbed off of him, moving back to her trunk.

"Now get dressed. It's breakfast time." Hermione smirked back at Draco, tossing his shirt at him before turning on her heel and heading for her lavatory.

* * *

Way to go Ron. Total cock blocker.

R&R please!


	4. Sleep On It

Whew this is actually starting to be substantial! After changing the last chapter I feel like I have made a Draco that is actually true to character. I am very pleased with myself.

* * *

Draco sauntered into the Great Hall in yesterday's clothes, thankful for once that Hogwarts required a uniform. Breakfast was already being served on the four long house tables. None of the tables were more than a quarter full. Most students had gone home for the holidays.

Making his way to the Slytherin table, Draco spotted Blaise and Pansy whispering to each other and looking at him. Walking over to them, Draco slammed his hands down on the table across from them, feigning anger. They looked up at him in unison, Pansy's eyes filled with nervous anxiety and Blaise feigning aloofness.

"You two must think you're so clever. So damn smart. Eating all the toast before I got here. What a cruel joke." Draco stared in joy at the shocked look on his friend's faces. Clearly they were expecting to get yelled at for leaving him in Hermione's bed.

Draco took a seat opposite Zabini before loading up his plate with all the food in sight. He was positively starving, having missed dinner the night before because of a Potions essay he had wanted to finish. He had planned on eating once it was finished but Pansy had made sure that didn't happen.

"Draco is that…is that a hickey!" Pansy asked, staring at Draco's neck. Her mouth was hanging open as she pointed at the dark splotch on Draco's skin.

"What?" He snapped. He had no desire to explain himself to the girl after the trick she played on him. Although it would be nice to rub it in her face.

"There. On your neck. A hickey." Pansy stammered.

"Why yes. Yes it is." Draco stared at Pansy straight on, smirking at her. Leaving her to sit in stunned silence he finished his breakfast quickly, taking his leave without another word.

"You were right Blaise. Granger has a love bite on her neck too. I saw her trying to magic it away in the lavatory." Pansy flopped down on the couch across from Zabini, shaking her head. "How could this have happened? He wasn't supposed to enjoy being in the mudblood's bed!"

"I don't know Parkinson. Obviously if I had predicted this would happen I wouldn't have proposed the plan in the first place. They always seemed to hate each other." Zabini was lounging across a chair trying to figure out where they had gone wrong.

"Who seemed to hate each other?" Draco leaned over the back of the couch, knowing full well who they were talking about. He had just excited the common room to hear his two housemates talking again.

"Just some ridiculous first years." Blaise drawled in nervousness immediately feeling stupid. Why would he be talking about first years?

"Really." Draco asked incredulously, staring at Zabini. He knew better than anyone that Blaise had no time for first years and wouldn't waste one breath talking about them.

"Yes?" Pansy squeaked, terrified.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about myself and Granger would you?" He whispered vehemently in Pansy's ear. Pansy clapped her hand over her mouth and stared at Blaise as if she expected him to get her out of the doghouse.

"I know what you two did to me last night. I know you gave me Sleeping Draught, a poorly made Sleeping Draught, and left me in her bed. I don't care why. I don't even care that you did it. However, I am going to have to ask you to kindly shut the bloody hell up about it." Draco's voice was dangerously low, a threat clearly lurking behind every word. "Now you two have a lovely Christmas Eve." Draco straightened, walking towards the door of the common room. He was tired of being in the same space as the conniving pair he was leaving behind.

Stepping into the dark hallway outside of the common room Draco made his way up to the entrance hall. He knew exactly where Granger would be on Christmas Eve; up to her neck in books, studying in the library. It didn't take him long to make his way up to the nearly empty room. He knew where Hermione would be and immediately headed through the stacks to her normal table. Hearing another voice in the room with his witch he stopped to see who else was there.

"Ron if you are just going to sit there and sigh, then maybe you should go back to the common room." Hermione snapped, shutting her book forcefully. She was sitting at her favorite table in a quiet corner of the library, attempting to finish her Potions essay. Across from her, Ron was supposed to be doing the same thing. Instead, he was sighing continually, barely writing anything on his parchment.

"Sorry Mione. I guess I don't want to write an essay on Christmas Eve." He snapped back, cheeks blazing red.

"Then get out!" Hermione stood angrily, pointing in the direction of the library door. She had had enough of his sighing and pathetic tone. He had been moping all day and wouldn't tell anyone why and she was sick of it. She didn't have the patience to deal with his dramatic behavior.

The ginger haired boy stared up at Hermione in confusion. Sure she had snapped at him before but normally she walked away and let Ron do whatever he wanted. Reluctantly, he stood and put his parchment and quill back in his bag. Hermione did not sit again until he had disappeared around the corner.

Collapsing back into her chair, Hermione put her head in her hands. Ron was her friend, but lately he had been hanging around her constantly. It was infuriating. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to calm herself with a few deep breaths.

"Something wrong?" Hermione gasped, jumping up in surprise. She had not been expecting anyone else in the library.

"Relax Hermione. It's just me." Draco walked up behind Hemione and rubbed her shoulders gently. Kissing her lightly on the temple he plopped down in Ron's vacant seat.

"Oh! Draco! I notice you were here." Hermione smiled, glad to see Draco for the first time in her life. She found herself feeling ten time calmer than she had been five minutes ago.

"Well obviously. How are you Granger?" Draco asked in a playful tone. He grabbed her hand in his own and absentmindedly stroked her palm. His long, pale fingers felt wonderful on her skin.

"Better now. And you Malfoy?" She countered, smiling up at him. It was nice to be in public with him and not worry about someone seeing and freaking out.

"Perfect." Draco whispered as he brought her knuckles up to his lips and kissed them. "Did I interrupt you?" He looked up at her with beautiful grey eyes and gently rubbed the top of her hand against his cheek and jaw lovingly.

"Not at all. I was just writing my Potions essay." Hermione gestured at the table, glaring in annoyance at her half-finished essay. She was usually much more efficient than this but with everything that had been going on it was hard to focus.

"Would you like some help? I finished my essay the other night." Draco asked.

"I'm almost done. But would you stay anyway?" Hermione asked hopefully. Her brown eyes were hard to resist and Draco was quick to accept her offer.

"Of course." Draco pulled a book from his bag and flipped it open. To Hermione's joy and amusement he immediately settled into the old book and didn't make another sound.

An hour later Hermione was packing up her bag, her finished essay drying on the table.

"Thank you for staying Draco." She smiled across the table at the wizard. Draco hadn't sighed, moaned, or whined the entire time they had been there. He had sat in silence reading his book.

"It was my pleasure Hermione. Anything to get away from Zabini and Parkinson." Draco looked up from his book at Hermione. "They noticed our little love bites apparently. And I suppose even they are smart enough to piece that one together." Hermione absentmindedly brushed a hand over her own love bite. "It seems to me that Potter and the Weasel will be more upset than those two rats will be."

"Oh. Right." Hermione looked down at her essay, brushing a few fingers over the ink to see if it had dried. It had.

"What will you tell them?" Draco put his hand over Hermione's and gave it a gentle squeeze. He wanted to show her his support but had no desire to see Potty and Weasel.

"I'm not sure really. I'm not really sure if there is anything to tell." Hermione rolled up her essay and tucked it into her bag. Draco was a little taken aback at her behavior and took his hand off the table.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked with confusion in his eyes.

"Well, we aren't together as far as I am aware. We simply slept together and had a passionate moment. I don't know if it will be more than that. I was hoping you could tell me." Hermione glanced over at Draco, hoping her words hadn't hurt him.

"Hermione. May I give you some advice?" Draco stood, tucking his book into his bag.

"Of course." Hermione responded, confused. What about her small confession constituted advice?

Draco walked over to her and dropped his bag on the floor. Grabbing the arms of her chair, he turned it so it was facing him. Leaning close to Hermione, he quickly kissed her neck once.

"Sleep on it." He whispered into her ear. Grabbing his bag, Draco exited the library.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! It's the only gratification I get! ;)


	5. Roses, Snakes, and Lions

Hermione paced the Girls' Dormitory, biting her lower lip. She had been fighting an internal battle ever since Draco had swept around the corner of the library door. She wanted to talk to him again but the opportunity hadn't presented itself. When she had left the library, Ron was waiting for her outside. He had flippantly apologized and asked her to proofread his homework. Unable to deny her friends what they wanted, Hermione had, of course, complied.

She had been forced to spend the next few hours listening to Harry and Ron griping about all of their homework. Tired of their unbased complaints Hermione had fled up to the still empty dormitory to try and relax to no avail. The second she had stripped down to change, she remembered what Draco had done to her. Shivering at the memory of his words she had crawled into bed.

What could he have meant…sleep on it…Hermione awoke with a start a few hours later. Darkness permeated the air outside, making everything look sinister in the shadows. Groping in the darkness for the old Muggle clock she kept by her bed, Hermione's hand fell on something foreign on her bedside table.

"Lumos." Hermione uttered. The witch's wand lit up from the floor at the foot of her bed. Grabbing it, she moved the beam over her bedside table. The light passed over the clock, a discarded bit of parchment, and the object of Hermione's attention.

It was a small, dark green velvet jewelry box. Hermione gasped when the light moved over the velvet, revealing a beautiful pattern laser cut into the velvet in the form of twisted roses on a vine.

"You know generally people open presents immediately after receiving them."

Jumping in shock, Hermione's hand flew to cover her heart, her mouth a perfectly rounded 'Oh' of surprise. Lavender's vacant bed was no longer vacant. A tall, pale boy was stretched out in it, hands behind his head. The boy smirked at Hermione, a playful gleam in his silver eyes.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered. "How…What…How…?"

"Are you going to open it or not?" The Slytherin asked lazily, staring disinterestedly at his fingernails. "It took quite a bit of work to get that lovely little trinket ready and I would much appreciate it if you would oblige me and open it."

Hermione looked back at the green box. Picking it up lightly, the Gryffindor placed it in her palm. Gently pulling the lid open, Hermione was suddenly struck speechless. Inside, nestled between twin velvet pillows, was a beautiful ring.

The ring was absolutely exquisite, silver and intricate in design. Twisted roses climbed around one side of the ring. On the other side, a snake moved, giving the illusion the wearer was being wrapped up by its smooth, silver coils. A red stone sat between the two sides, a leaf from one side of the roses and the snake's tongue curling around the stone.

"Draco. It's beautiful." Hermione looked up in awe at the handsome man across from her.

"Look closer Mione. I think you are missing something." Draco said softly. His playfulness was gone, replaced by a seriousness Hermione had never seen before.

Pulling her wand closer, Hermione gasped again. Carved into the snake's side was a lion, roaring in power. The tiny creature looked like it had been impossible to carve, but there it sat, a joining of snake and lion that he had made especially for her.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He stood up lightly, crossing the room to Hermione. Seating himself, he took the box from her. Removing the ring from the velvet Draco lifted Hermione's hand gently. He slipped the ring on her middle finger. It fit perfectly.

"I love it. It's amazing. How did you get it here?" She asked, staring at the beautiful silver ring.

"It took a lot of work Mione I will not lie. But it was worth it. Custom made just for you. I carved the lion in myself though. I felt it more special that way." Draco looked up at his witch, staring into her chocolatey brown depths.

"So what is it for?" She asked as she continued to stare in awe at the most expensive thing she had ever worn.

"I'm asking you to stay with me Mione. Be my girlfriend. Let people find out. I want them to." Draco placed a hand on Hermione's face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. He turned her to face him and smiled at her as he waited for a response. Before Hermione could even open her mouth there was a bang at her door that made them both jump.

"Hermione! Is everything okay? We heard voices!" Harry's voice rang through the door, his fist banging on the wooden surface. She could tell from his tone that he thought something was seriously wrong.

"Open up Mione!" Ron's voice joined Harry's, a chorus of male concern.

"Shit! Draco you have to hide!" Hermione leapt out of bed, grabbing her crimson silk robe and pulling it on. Pushing Draco into Lavender's bed, she yanked the curtains around it, silencing his protests.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione crossed the dormitory to the door. Throwing it open, she glared at Harry and Ron.

"It is two in the morning. What the hell do you two think you are doing?" Hermione growled, staring her two friends down. Even if Draco hadn't been here she would not have enjoyed being hollered at. The men shrank back, obviously not expecting to evoke their friend's wrath.

"We heard a commotion in the common room. We asked the Fat Lady if someone had come in. She said she had just admitted a boy with silver hair. Even though he was wearing Slytherin's colors, he had the password so she let him in. There's only one Slytherin that matches that description—Malfoy. We wanted to make sure that he wasn't vandalizing you." Harry explained quietly, rubbing the back on his neck.

"…vandalizing me? What does that even mean?"

"We didn't know what that stupid git might do you a sleeping woman, especially one that looks like you Mione. I have it on good authority you sleep in your underwear as well and I didn't want him to walk in on that and force you to do something you didn't want to do." Ron spoke up from behind Harry, anger making his cheeks flare red.

"You thought I was going to do what Weasel?" Draco burst from his hiding place, fury apparent in every line on his face.

"I knew it! I knew that bloody ferret was going to come in here! What did he do to make you lie Mione? Huh? What? I'll kill him I swear I will!" Ron bellowed, shoving past Harry and Hermione into the dormitory.

"Oh you will Weasel? I'd like to see you and the Golden Boy try!" Draco yelled back as Ron got in his face. Both had their wands at the ready and looked like they were preparing to hex one another.

All three men started shouting at the same time, insults flying across the room. Hermione groaned in frustration, knowing something like this was bound to happen, she just wished it hadn't happened at two in the morning.

"Would all of you kindly shut the hell up!" Hermione yelled, her voice carrying over the insults being thrown back and forth. The woman stood there, fists clenched at her sides, robe disheveled, glaring at all three men. "Now, in case you haven't noticed, it is early. I am tired. I am clearly not dead or injured. Perhaps you two have it all wrong and I have actually enjoyed Draco's presence. Now if you would all kindly shut up so I could explain myself I would be more than happy to let you all stay. Otherwise, get out." Hermione pointed at the door, anger making her hand shake.

"I apologize Hermione." Draco bowed his head in slight shame and put his wand away. Walking across the room to Hermione, Draco grabbed her hand in his, lifting it to his lips. He kissed her new ring, looking up at her eyes. "I will see you tomorrow my lovely." Whispering the last part for Hermione's ears only, Draco exited the dormitory, knowing that it was better for Hermione to explain to her friends alone.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked quietly, staring in confusion at Hermione. Ron stood open-mouthed next to him, eyes wide.

"That was Draco Malfoy exiting in a very gentlemanly fashion." Hermione put her hands on her hips, glaring slightly at her friends.

"That's not all that was." Harry said again, looking at the ring on Hermione's right hand.

"No. It's not. Draco was here tonight to see me. And he was here last night as well. He gave me this ring to prove that it meant more than just some frivolous affair. Now I will explain in the morning but please. Get out." Hermione pointed once more at the door, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

Harry left quietly, Ron dragged behind with mouth still agape. Pausing at the door, Harry looked back at Hermione. "Be happy Hermione." With that Harry closed the door, leaving Hermione standing alone in her dormitory, suddenly feeling very alone.


	6. Property

Quickly entering his common room, Draco was unsurprised to see Zabini and Parkinson conniving by the fire. The two had been positively cozy lately and always clammed up whenever they saw him. Fortunately, his presence had still gone unnoted. Slipping into the shadows, Draco edged closer to the couch.

"Pansy would you stop worrying? I doubt that anything actually happened. He probably magicked the marks on their necks while the Mudblood was asleep to make it seem like something happened. Why do you care anyway? You were the one you wanted revenge." Zabini lazily twirled his wand in his fingers.

"Because Blaise I didn't want him to love the ugly little prat. I wanted him to be humiliated just like he humiliated me." Pansy huffed, laying back on the couch and throwing her arm over her face dramatically.

"Oh don't start again Parkinson." Blaise groaned and leaned back against his chair, eyes closed in annoyance.

"You know I'm right Blaise. That disgusting boy made me think he loved me. And he made a fool of me in front of the entire common room!" Pansy burst into exaggerated tears, quickly glancing around to make sure no one was in the common room to see.

"It is not Draco's fault you aren't smart enough to understand sarcasm Parkinson." Blaise shot back, anger creeping into his voice.

"You know what he said Blaise! You were there! In front of the entire common room he called me a common slag and told me that he would never be with such a pathetic excuse for a woman as me. You heard it!" Pansy leapt up from the couch, shoving a finger into Zabini's chest.

Zabini slapped her hand away sharply, glaring at the dramatic woman. "It was you, me, Draco, Theo, and Daphne in the common room. That hardly counts as the entire dormitory. And you were sitting there trying to get him to admit he loved you and all that garbage. Everyone knew he was only teasing Parkinson. He doesn't love you so quit clinging to him. It's pathetic."

"Oh why do you even care Blaise? You wanted revenge just as much as I did." Pansy sat back down, crossing her arms and glaring in anger at the man. Red anger crept up Pansy's cheeks.

"I don't care. I just think you need to get your story straight." Anger flashed in Zabini's eyes, his legendary temper reaching its boiling point. He had stood up and was glaring down at Parkinson.

"Then why go through all the trouble of thinking up that elaborate scheme Zabini? Huh! Why?" Parkinson continued to push her luck. She got to her feet and pulled out her wand.

"Because that idiotic, disgusting, ferret-faced bastard humiliated the woman I love. And that is inexcusable. Now get out of my way." Blaise shoved Pansy aside, stomping angrily into the men's dormitory. Draco heard the door slam behind his former friend and watched Pansy jump at the sound. The girl sat alone, sniffling, for about five minutes before dejectedly walking to her own dormitory, closing the door less obtrusively behind herself.

Confused, Draco slid out from the pillar behind which he had taken refuge and sat in the chair previously occupied by Blaise Zabini. He understood why Parkinson was mad at him, but Blaise? He hadn't even realized the man was in love with someone, let alone someone Draco would be bold enough to humiliate. Someone would have to be completely brash to humiliate anyone that Blaise Zabini cared about.

Draco thought back to before he had woken up in Hermione's bed, turning the ring on his own finger around in circles. Of course he had taunted the Golden Trio. Obviously it was none of them. First years? Not a chance. Zabini had laughed along with him. The only others he had made fun of were random Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Zabini usually instigated the torment the least esteemed of the four houses received.

And then, it hit him. The redheaded She-Weasel girl! He had laughed at her tattered books and hand-made robes in the hallway two days before he had awoken in his witch's bed. He remembered being particularly angry with her as she didn't respond and acted like she owned the castle. At the time Zabini's glare had confused him. Now it made sense! Blaise Zabini was in love with the She-Weasel. Laughing to himself, Draco shook his head. Why his friend could love such a blood traitor was mind-boggling to him.

Draco's laughter stopped abruptly when he realized he was just like Zabini. He too was in love with someone of lesser blood than himself. He was a pure-blood wizard of an ancient and very wealthy family in love with a Mudblood of no wizard fortune or name. Suddenly, Draco felt bad for Blaise. The boy would never have the same opportunity Draco had. Blood purity had been pounded into their heads from birth and their parents would never accept women that they thought were inferior. Standing to walk to his room Draco silently thanked Zabini and Parkinson for their vengeful natures.

Morning dawned bright and bitter cold on the castle the next morning. Snow rode the clouds, waiting to fall, and Hagrid was already preparing the creatures in crates around his cottage for the oncoming freeze.

Stretching her arms above her head, Hermione groaned in content. It was going to be absolutely freezing outside today; perfect weather to cozy up in the library with some homework.

Hermione stepped timidly out of bed, bracing herself for the chill of the stone floor. The hardened earth bit at her toes, begging her to climb back into bed. Ignoring the chill, Hermione stepped lightly onto the crimson rug at the foot of her bed, pulling dark jeans, a v neck sweater, and fresh underwear and socks from her trunk. Dressing quickly, Hermione exited the dorm.

Nervous to greet her friends, Hermione spun her ring in circles on her finger. The snake's scales were a hard contrast to the smooth vines of the roses and gave her something to concentrate on. Turning the corner into the common room, Hermione gasped and fell.

Ron was slumped over at the foot of the stairs, snoring loudly. Hermione had tripped over him.

"Ron! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Hermione shouted, rubbing her wrist in pain as she stooed.

Ron stretched and groaned, annoyed at being woken up. Opening his eyes, an insult ready on his tongue, he spotted Hermione. Instantly, the ginger-haired man sat up, eyes wide as he stared at his furious friend.

"I was just…I was…umm…" Ron glanced around nervously like an animal looking for an escape.

"You were just what?" Hermione asked menacingly, glaring down at her friend.

"It's best if you just tell her mate. She's much better at curses than you are." Harry's voice chimed in from his favorite armchair by the fireplace, the sound of a page turning ending his input.

"Ron. Why were you sleeping by my dormitory?" Hermione asked one final time, pulling out her wand.

"I wanted to make sure Malfoy had left for good. I don't want him in here Mione. He's not a good guy." Ron clambered to his feet, his superior height lending him confidence.

"Ron. You're a git." Hermione turned away from Ron, angry at his lack of trust in her and the man she loved. "If I trust him than so can you." Grabbing her bag from the table where she had left it, Hermione exited the common room, following her familiar path to the library.

"Hermione! I was just going to come looking for you!" Draco's voice echoed down the hallway, immediately lifting Hermione's spirits.

"Good morning Draco." Hermione smiled a little smile, still upset at Ron's accusatory stance on her boyfriend.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked. Concern laced his voice and coated his silver eyes.

"Just Ron. He slept at the bottom of my stairs last night to make sure you didn't come back. I know he had good intentions but he needn't-"

"That bloody bastard did what?" Draco was suddenly angry, his temper raging at Ron's actions. Hermione was his to protect, not the red-haired git's and he intended on making that clear.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked in confusion. She wasn't sure she had heard Draco correctly.

"You mean to tell me that that slimy, disgusting, pathetic excuse for a man sat outside your dormitory trying to protect you from me? You are not his to protect and I will make that very clear to him." Draco glared in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, a hand on the handle of his wand.

"Oh really? Then who exactly do I belong to?" Hermione shot back, her own temper started to boil over.

"Me! You belong to me Hermione! And no red weasel is going to take my girlfriend away from me." Pushing past Hermione, Draco started towards the Gryffindor common room.

"You right jerk!" Hermione's insult stopped Draco dead in his tracks. The man turned, staring her down.

"What did you just call me?" Draco asked, his voice blazing with venom.

"I do not belong to you. I do not belong to anyone. And if you only see me as property, some other women to conquer, then I do not want to be a part of this relationship Malfoy. You can give some other piece of meat your stupid ring." Hermione glared ferociously at Draco, her voice echoing in the stone corridor.

"That's not what I meant Hermione." Draco recognized his mistake as soon as she finished speaking. He had to try to explain himself.

"It is exactly what you meant. And I would rather not continue this discussion. I have work to do." Hermione's voice broke at the last sentence. Tears pushed out of her eyes, falling onto her sweater.

"Hermione wait!" Draco let himself plead this time, reaching out to the auburn haired beauty.

Bursting into sobs, Hermione turned on her heel and ran down the length of the corridor, disappearing into the library. Draco could still hear her crying as he made his way back to his common room.


	7. Love Always

These last few chapters have only needed a few edits and some changes to make things make sense. For some reason I did not think to proofread before I am ashamed to say. Let me know what you think of this story now that it is all better!

* * *

Hermione threw herself onto her bed, waving her wand to silence the room and lock her door. The last thing Hermione needed was someone walking in on her pathetic sobs. She had tried fruitlessly to study and had given up and gone back to her room. Luckily her roommates were all out so she wouldn't have to answer any questions. After a few minutes of mindless crying, Hermione sniffled, wiping her nose and cheeks on her sheets.

"No. I can't let him do this to me." Hermione said to herself. Yanking the ring off her finger, Hermione tried to toss it away. For some reason, she was unable to. Try as she might, she wasn't able to throw the ring or even let it go. Sighing in defeat, Hermione shoved the ring back onto her finger. The snake's eyes glittered at her in the torchlight.

"Hermione? Can I come in yet?" Ginny's voice echoed through the door punctuated by three staccato knocks on the thick wood.

"Oh!" Hermione stood up quickly, waving her wand again to allow her best girlfriend to enter. "I'm sorry. I thought you would be out for longer." Ginny had come back the day before, wanting to study more before the Christmas holiday ended.

"It's fine Mione. I could have let myself in you know. But I heard you crying and thought you might need some alone time." Ginny closed the door behind herself, relocking it with a wave of her own wand.

"How…?" Hermione was sure she had Silenced the room before she had started crying. She then glimpsed the flesh-colored string dangling from Ginny's pocket and understood.

"Talk to me Hermione. What's wrong?" Ginny led Hermione over to her bed, patting the comforter next to her.

Hermione immediately collapsed into tears, sobbing uncontrollably again. Curled up with her head in Ginny's lap, Hermione choked on her own tears, unable to keep control. Ginny gently stroked her friend's hair, quietly shushing her and reassuring her that everything was okay.

Regaining her composure, Hermione sat and dried her tears. She quickly explained to Ginny everything that had happened with Malfoy. Ginny was quiet through the whole story, nodding in sympathy and smiling at all the correct places.

"Hermione it sounds like an honest mistake." Ginny said gently when she finished. Hermione opened her mouth defensively, angry that Ginny was siding with Malfoy.

"Mione stop before you even start. I am not taking his side or anything. But he's a guy. He's defensive and possessive. It's in his nature. Besides it sounds like you have a good thing going." Ginny put a hand on Hermione's knee. "I would stay with you Mione but I have to go meet Seamus and study. I would recommend forgiving him though Mione. I saw him on the way up here. He seems completely torn up."

"He's here!" Hermione asked, sitting up and unconsciously touching her ring.

"He's been in the common room since I got here." Ginny shrugged. "No one bothered him. In fact I am pretty sure the commons are empty. Go see him."

Ginny slipped quickly out the door, hitching her bag on her shoulder. Her steps were audible on the stone steps until she reached the common room. Exhaling deeply, Hermione stood and followed after Ginny, determined to talk to Malfoy.

He looked absolutely pathetic. The Prince of Slytherin was bent over in one of the crimson armchairs – Hermione's favorite in fact – face buried in his hands. He didn't even lift his head at the sound of Hermione's footsteps. She cleared her throat quietly causing Draco to jump in his seat.

"I'm sorry I'll leave." Malfoy stood, not recognizing the little noise as having come from his girlfriend.

"No. You don't have to." Hermione whispered, staring at her feet.

"Hermione!" That Malfoy recognized, leaping to his feet and turning to look Hermione in the eye. "I've been waiting for you."

"I know. Ginny told me." Hermione said quietly. "What do you want Draco?"

"I just…I wanted to apologize." Malfoy mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You? Apologize?" Hermione snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right."

"Please Hermione you have to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. I spoke completely out of turn. I don't own you and I never will." Draco crossed the room in three long strides, grabbing Hermione's upper arms. "I need to let you give yourself to me. And I need you to know how much I care about you Hermione. Please give me another chance. Please."

Hermione had never seen Draco so sad looking. The desperation was creating a storm in his grey eyes.

"Draco. I think that you should let me go now." Hermione said quietly, her upper arms starting to ache. Malfoy's hands dropped and fell to his sides.

"I understand Hermione. I'm truly sorry." Draco turned and made his way towards the portrait hole.

"However, I don't think you should leave." Hermione said a little louder, making her voice cross the room.

"Then what should I do?"

"Come on." Hermione moved back up her dormitory stairs, knowing instinctively that Draco was following. Entering her room, Hermione recast the necessary charms, dropping her wand haphazardly on her side table. Draco stood just inside the closed door.

"Draco. I'm not angry with you anymore." Hermione stood at her bedpost, refusing to walk over to Draco, wanting him to come to her.

"You're not?" Draco looked hopeful for the first time since Hermione had seen him.

"No. Let me prove it to you." Turning away from Draco, Hermione dropped her robe. Slowly unbuttoning her blouse, Hermione let that fall to the floor as well. Glancing over her shoulder at Draco, Hermione smirked.

The Slytherin's jaw was completely dropped, his wand having dropped from his hand to the carpet next to him.

Hermione made a come hither movement with her index finger, still refusing to reveal her sparsely clad front to Draco. The man snapped out of his trance almost immediately, practically running across the room to wrap Hermione in his arms. Their mouths met in a fiercely passionate embrace, fire leaping from one to the other and back again.

Draco's hands roamed freely over Hermione's bare back, memorizing the sexy sway of her spine and the small indents between the vertebrae of her spine. Hermione's hands were equally frantic, pushing Draco's robe off then moving to unbutton his shirt. The garment fell to the ground as well, revealing Draco's defined abs and arms.

The couple fell onto Hermione's bed with a light thump, Draco's arms forming a protective barrier next to Hermione's head to keep his weight off of her. Scrambling under the covers, the pair shed the last of their clothing at Hermione's urging, leaving themselves completely nude under the crimson comforter.

"Hermione are you sure about this?" Draco whispered into Hermione's ear, nipping the lobe.

"I have never been surer of anything in my life Draco." Hermione pushed Draco away so she could stare into his eyes, making sure he knew she was ready to give him this part of her.

"Salazar's breath, I love you Granger." Draco tenderly brushed a finger across Hermione's cheek.

"I love you too Draco. Always."

"Always."

The snake's eyes on the red gems of the roses glowed warmly.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. :)


End file.
